24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stun gun
I think this article should possibly be merged with Stun guns and tasers. -[[User:2Anthony4|'2Anthony4']][[User_talk:2Anthony4|'/Talk']] 19:27, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : Something needs to be done, and as best I understand it, stun guns and tasers are different and there should be a separate article for each of them... only if they were differentiated in the show. Otherwise, yes, this should be merged with the article you linked. Now, anyone recall either of these terms being used iu? 21:01, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Stun gun is. I'm working on renovating all the weapons and I'm going to delete/revamp pages such as the Stun guns and tasers page. I'm waiting to see if the word "taser" is ever specifically used though. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 16:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: I don't recall the word "taser" at all but hey who knows maybe someone spoke it. How absurd would it be if they said taser but it turns out they were referring to a stun gun actually. Just the kind of crap that happens to us! And about the weapons, that's a great project, Simon. (When you do it just make sure to minimize the deletion of pages if they have any significant history; make them into redirects or move them to new titles.) 19:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: Right, I've got rid of the other page, changed all the links to here, and left a redirect behind at Stun guns and tasers just to be safe. We can remove it if necessary. I moved the pic over, Rook, that you said was necessary to have here. Does that all look alright? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:10, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Looks great. Should it be a lowercase "Gun" though? 22:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Done. I can't believe it took this long to clean up and move this page. --proudhug 22:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: There's still quite a bit more to do, my friend. I have no idea what to do/how to tackle the "Assault rifles on 24" page and the others like it. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:30, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh, I know. I was just referring to this particular page. I'm looking forward to our weapons stuff finally becoming comprehensive. It's always been quite hideous, imo. --proudhug 17:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: I agree, it's very hideous. It's going to be quite a task. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:24, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Revisiting the stun gun/taser debate, it seems like "taser" was mentioned in Chaos Theory. As far as I can tell, in real life, a "stun gun" is the little square devices that have electrodes sticking out of them like the one used by Nina to stun Jamey, and a "taser" is the thing that looks like a gun and shoots out its electrodes like what the main picture is here. Annoyingly, the "stun gun" in 24: The Game is actually a real life taser, and the description of a "taser" in chaos theory also seems to be describing an actual taser. :Hard to know what to do - either go strictly off the in-universe stuff and say that tasers and stun guns are the same thing, and remove all references to real life stun guns - or use the in-universe terms to make two different articles about the two different items seen in the show--Acer4666 (talk) 17:34, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::OK so I split this article into "stun gun" and "taser". Both are in-universe terms, so going by the policy when we see a stun gun on the show we should list it on the "stun gun" article and when we see a taser list it on the "taser" article. The fact that the "stun gun" of the game resembles a taser is noted, but doesn't change where we list the other items.--Acer4666 (talk) 23:55, January 9, 2014 (UTC)